Sonics beloved daughter
by Jade Rose The Hedgehog
Summary: I couldn't fit all the characters in because I couldn't find what category it was in... sorry any way so here are the characters... Amy: 20 Sonic: 21 Rocky: she grows up so not going to put that one in. knuckles: 25 tails: 18 cream: 17 shadow:27 rouge: 26 holly: 23
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about sonic Amy and their daughter rocky… and how there life changes as rocky grows up hope ya'll enjoy**

**Narrators POV**

It was a very cold afternoon in the winter days of January Amy was holding sonic and Amy's new-born baby girl rocky in her lap cuddling her as she nuzzled up in Amy's chest sonic was sitting next to her with his arm rapped around her shoulder and Amy's head in his neck

"we are so lucky to have this blessing upon us" Amy said as she rapped the blanket gently as the blue bundle woke up and looked at her mother with a cute smile, rocky looked a lot and I mean a lot like sonic, she had her mother and fathers jade green eyes she had a father quills and hade her mother's nose, she was the most perfect little baby hedgehog you get.

**Sonics POV**

As I looked into my daughters eyes I saw many great things that would come her way, I knew I was glad to have a daughter so I could protect her in the many ways I could possibly protect her, she was my little girl and I loved her to bits.

After an hour had gone, we set in her in her crib and we looked at her beautiful face, Amy kissed her on the cheek and stroked her quill and I did the same and we both went to bed and went to sleep.

**-In the morning-**

**Amy's POV**

As I woke up I heard Sonic snore, it made me giggle, as I got up I kissed him on the forehead and went to make breakfast, I opened the curtains to let the morning sun come through the windows and light up the what looked like a **winter wonderland **I thought that it looked beautiful, the crisp morning was a delight, as I got the pancake mixture out the cupboard and just put it in the frying pan.

10 minutes later Sonic (my beloved husband) rushed in, kissed me on the forehead and sat at the table

"Rocky's still asleep?" he said in confusion, as Rocky is usually awake at this point, it was about 07:45 in the morning, she was usually awake by 06:00, I was confused myself.

So sonic ran into her bedroom and saw her sleeping like an **Angel** he was very relieved me and sonic couldn't bare the thought of seeing our baby girl pass away.

**Well that was my first ever story there is going to be a long story with around 20 chapters… (Maybe more)**

**So… R/R and I will see u later PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonics beloved daughter chapter 2**

While Amy was making the pancakes sonic sat down and made himself a cup of hot warm coffee, when suddenly he heard a very faint cry, he got up put his coffee down.

"I'll get her" he said with a very happy tone in his voice

He went into Rocky's room and picked the bundle of joy up and brought her to the kitchen, Amy smiled and put the freshly made pancakes on the table, by thus time Rocky was almost one, her birthday one week till she was one, they thought about throwing her birthday party.

"Amy what shou-"sonic was about to talk but cut off by the sudden phone call on the house phone, sonic picked up the phone while holding the baby.

"SONIC!"

Sonic new it would be tails.

"Sup' tails?"

"YOU NEED TO COME SEE ME AT MY WORKSHOP… NOW"

Sonic put the phone down and went over to Amy, who was eating her pancakes and kissed her on the forehead and put little Rocky in her high chair with her small plate of pancakes and smiled and said.

"Gotta go meet tails at the meet tails at his workshop" he said with a smile on his face, so he walked to the door, put on his shoes.

"see ya in a bit" as he raced off into the distance, Amy smiled and saw Rocky laughing, she picked the baby up and cuddled her in her arms.

**-At Tails's workshop-**

Tails was happily dancing around, with a **MASSIVE** grin on his face.

"Tails… are you-"

"I'm fine, actually I'm more than fine, I feel **AWSOME**" said tails as he started to hover in the air.

"Oh-kay... Anyway what's up lil buddy?"

Tails stopped and walk up to sonic and said…

"I KISSED CREAM!"

**wow didn't exepect that R/R PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonics beloved daughter chapter 3**

"I KISSED CREAM!" Sonic froze and waited for a while then he came out with an answer.

"Hey, good for you buddy well… what did it feel like?"

Tails thought then said "it was AWSOME nothing like I've ever felt before like something inside of me was bursting to come out m heart was racing and-"

"Ok, Tails I get the point… your happy"

"Yeah and I feel amazing and cream is coming over soon and it will be perfect"

Sonic sighed and then chuckled and they talked for hours on end.

**10 years later at the sonic residents**

**Sonics POV**

I was sleeping right next to my loving wife Amy she was curled up right next to my chest, her pink fur was so luscious and soft just like when I first met her, she'd let her quills grow a bit though just to look mature, I was thinking about how we first met when…

"DAD… DAD WAKE UP!"

I moaned a bit as I woke up, Amy woke up too…

"What's wrong sport?" she looked pretty worried, **TO **worried for my liking I had never see her so worried.

"I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL IM LATE FOR TRACK PRACTICE!"…

**Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of anything else to put**

**R/R PEACE OUT!**


End file.
